


Just Us and the Stars

by dapperwings



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bit of Fluff, Emotional Vulnerability, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperwings/pseuds/dapperwings
Summary: Summary: Crowley is having a difficult time and disappears. Azirpahale finds him and just listens, but discovers more than he expected by the end.





	Just Us and the Stars

Aziraphale spotted the Bentley parked at the base of a low hill. He hurried past it, hoping that his instinct was right and that Crowley was here. It was one of his favourite get away spots. A remote spot in the country at the end of a long, empty road with a clear view of the night sky. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the top of the hill and saw a familiar figure sitting on the grass. 

Crowley sat at the edge of the hill. He seemed frozen, part of the landscape. 

Aziraphale walked up silently, carefully watching him. Crowley didn’t move until Aziraphale stood right next to him. 

“I made them, you know.” Crowley said quietly. “The stars.” He turned his face upwards, looking at the clear night sky. 

Aziraphale said nothing. He hesitated for a moment, then slid forward and sat down next to him. He could tell Crowley needed to say something and was more than willing to let him say it. 

“Not all of them, of course. It was me and a few others. Seraphim. But I did a lot of them. And I did them well. Best things I ever made.” Crowley said, picking at grass while he spoke, a note of regret in his voice. 

“They’re beautiful.” Aziraphale said. He meant it, and he watched carefully for Crowley’s reaction. 

Crowley kept picking grass and didn’t say anything. The snapping sounds of tiny grass blades breaking rhythmically sounded loud in the quiet night. 

Out of nowhere, a fog began to roll across the field in front of them, slowly surrounding them until they were an isolated island in the middle of a white blankness and starry sky. 

Then, Crowley began to speak again. 

“And then...and then we fell. I didn’t mean to fall. Just...hung out with the wrong crowd.” He plucked a bit of grass faster and faster, quite literally shredding it between his fingers. 

“And now, I destroy things.” He said bitterly, throwing the grass pieces into the night wind and suddenly setting them on fire, each piece a drifting spark that vanished into air before falling dead to the ground. 

“But it’s my job now, so that must be alright.” He said evenly. “It’s the way it has to be. The great, ineffable plan.” He glared frustratedly out at the night, hands now empty on the grass, the fog nearly engulfing the two of them. 

Aziraphale gazed sadly at him, hurting for him but not knowing exactly how to help. “Perhaps it will all make sense soon. Especially with our respective forces lining up to duke it out. Maybe the answer will be revealed sooner than you think,” he said, falling back on his tried and true line of reasoning. 

Crowley turned and looked at his friend. “Do you know, I never cared for Heaven. I preferred to travel, to make new places after I explored all the old ones. So I never really missed it. Not until I met you.” Crowley said. Evenly. Calmly. 

Unexpectedly. 

Aziraphale sucked in a breath, raised his eyebrows. He met Crowley’s watching eyes. “Oh?” he asked, just as calmly. 

Crowley leaned in closer, shifting his body slightly to face Aziraphale. 

“I’m going to say something now, Angel. You don’t have to like it, but I’m going to say it anyways. You’re the only bit of Heaven I ever want to see again.” He said in a rush, as if releasing pent-up words. 

Aziraphale’s mouth dropped open slightly and he blinked, taking in what Crowley had said. His eyes met the demon’s huge yellow ones. “Oh.” He said. 

Crowley suddenly leaned forward and touched his forehead to Aziraphale’s, bringing his hand up behind the Angel’s head and holding him there for just a moment. The angel closed his eyes and leaned into the embrace. Then, Crowley drew back a little, quickly pecked the angel, and in a fluid motion untangled himself and disappeared into the fog. 

Aziraphale stayed frozen, thousands of thoughts rushing through his mind. “The only bit of Heaven?” he said, willing himself to believe what he wanted so badly to be true. 

The sound of a motor starting suddenly jarred him, and a loud, familiar voice cut through the previously quiet night. “Oy! Angel! Lift home?” 

And at that moment, all of Aziraphale’s loud thoughts dissolved into a single revelation. 

He smiled and stood up, brushing dirt off of his coat. 

The fog began to dissipate, and a shrill horn honked, shattering any illusion of a peaceful, quiet night. A dog barked in the distance, and Aziraphale walked back to the car.

Yes, he thought, looking at the figure impatiently leaning on the open drivers’ door. 

The stars certainly were beautiful.


End file.
